Thank You
by Kara Hewitt
Summary: Songfic. Not too great. Re-uploaded. Please rr! :)


Thank You  
  
Kara Hewitt  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP-related, they are all the wondrous works of J.K. Rowling, and I will never take credit for her hard-earned work. Don't own the song either.  
  
A/N: I wrote you a sad one now.sniff Please read and review and tell me what you think, okay? Thanks! BTW the song "Thank You" is from the game "Rhapsody A Musical Adventure" and it's so prettyful.And a HUGE Thank You goes out to my BFF sister Leah, for letting me play this game and hearing all it's wonderful music!  
  
Dedication: I must, must, must, MUST, dedicate this fic to my BFF, and favorite sister, Leah! She's so wonderful, and she loved the fic! Woo-hoo! I couldn't help but dedicate it to her! Thanks Bunches Leah!  
  
Thank you my love, I thank you from my heart  
  
---  
  
You filled my life with melody and song  
  
You are the one,  
  
I tell my story to  
  
It's just begun. Our love will last forever  
  
We'll share our lives as one.  
  
---  
  
Her eyes were filled with sorrow. They didn't have that usual sparkle they'd always had. Just a dull brown, not the beautiful cinnamon color that once lit her eyes up with happiness. Now she just stood there, staring off into an infinite void. But she knew he was free, and that he'd enjoyed his time with her. He was always there, and he'd love her forever, no matter where they were.  
  
We have shared the laughter and tears  
  
---  
  
Through all of the years  
  
We will say good-bye just for now till we meet again  
  
Thank you my love. Thank you over and over  
  
It warms my heart just to say it again  
  
---  
  
His death had come suddenly, and he died peacefully. She was happy he hadn't suffered. She just wished that she could be with him one more time, so she would have time to feel his hands through her hair, feel his soft gentle kisses, stare into his infinite emerald eyes. She'd miss these things so much. But he was free now.  
  
Thank you, my dear. It's so hard just to say good-bye  
  
---  
  
But I will do it with a tear and a smile  
  
Thank you, my love with all of my heart  
  
You gave to me a reason to believe  
  
---  
  
She tried to remember all these times they shared. They hit her so hard, with so much force, it was unbearable, and she couldn't believe Harry, her Harry was gone forever, and he couldn't come back. She was crying now. Silent tears streamed down her face and stained her cheeks. Ginny stood beside her, holding her hand. Harry was with Ron now, but now she had no source of comfort. Harry was so comforting when Ron had died, but now there was no one there to comfort her, and she would waste away without them. But she knew she'd soon see them again.  
  
---  
  
Lessons learned You have taught me through time  
  
And they will stay inside my mind  
  
Thank you, my love. Thank you over and over  
  
It warms my heart just to say it again  
  
---  
  
The tears still silently streamed down her face. Ginny was crying now too. But she wasn't as broken as Hermione was. Hermione had lost everything, her source of happiness and love. They were all gone, and soon she would be gone too, just to be with them, so she could see their smiling faces again. Their smiles were so visible to her. Everywhere she looked, she saw one of them smile at her. How she wished she had them again. Oh how she missed them so.  
  
---  
  
Thank you, my dear. It's so hard just to say good-bye  
  
But I will do it with a tear and a smile  
  
Thank you, my love with all of my heart  
  
You gave to me a reason to believe  
  
---  
  
He was her life, her soul, her world, and now, it had been snatched away from her. She continued to stare off into that small infinite world, the lifeless empty place of no return. She'd be there forever, until she got Harry and Ron back. They were the reason she was where she was now. They had been so much encouragement, and helped her in so many ways. But she'd be with them soon. She knew it.  
  
---  
  
You helped me find the courage to be me  
  
You gave to me a reason to believe  
  
---  
  
They'd helped her so much in her life. The good times and the bad, and now it was all over. Her heart had been replaced with a black hole containing every piece of everything she ever was. The darkness swept over here. Her broken heart would eat her away, until there was nothing more than a shadow. She would just waste away to nothing. But that was fine with her, she would have Harry then. She cursed the day that Voldemort had ever laid a finger on him. Harry was hers and she was his and he wouldn't be waiting much longer. She walked over to the small marble plaque that read:  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
In our hearts forever  
  
Our love will never die  
  
Her tears fell upon the grave. She stayed there for what seemed like forever. It was quiet and peaceful, only the gentle wind blew, and the flowers moved softly and swiftly in rhythm with the wind. There was no sun out, as if all seemed to be coordinating with Harry's untimely death. She stood for a while, letting the gentle breeze blow her hair behind her. Finally she bent over and placed a letter by the vase of flowers it read:  
  
Harry my love,  
  
The whole wizarding world has been affected by your death. Even nature seems to be in rhythm with the sorrow that we all feel. Everything here is silent and peaceful. Oh how I wish you were here to hold me in your arms, yet I know that that will never happen now, not until I rejoin with you in heaven. And love, I'm afraid that it won't be much longer. But until my dying day, I'll remember how you loved me, and how you were always there when I needed you. The wizarding world will never forget you, but they won't remember or miss you as much as I do now, and ever will. I'm sure I will be reunited with you soon, my love. Sorrow is eating away at my heart. I'm fading away. I can feel it. I will be with you soon Harry. Thank you so much for loving me, I'll never forget how you've filled my life, never. Thank you my love, I thank you over and over. It's so hard to say good-bye, but we'll be together soon.  
  
All my love, Hermione  
  
She stood there a moment more, letting the breeze blow over her. Finally, she turned as though she were to walk away, and said, "Harry, Thank you so much for loving me, and I'll never forget you, never ever. I won't keep you waiting much longer", and with that she left. Soon enough she scarcely ate, and didn't seem to exist in this world and around a month later, was buried next to him so they could be together for all eternity.  
  
fin  
  
A/N: sniffle That tears me up. Oh I'll live though I always have. Please leave me a nice review hint, hint Thanks! 


End file.
